The present invention relates to dispensing and/or surface treatment devices, including cleaning devices, devices for dispensing a substance useful for cleaning or sanitizing, and devices for dispensing or applying an active agent, and to devices for dispensing or applying an active agent and for acting on or treating a surface, either before application, during application or after the application. More particularly, in one embodiment, the invention relates to a small, portable, hand-held, generally pen-like dispenser or applicator for containing and dispensing a cleaning substance and for creating a vibratory contact with a surface. The vibration is an advantageous benefit associated with the present invention. It may provide enhanced dispersion, deeper penetration and/or enhanced efficiency of a cleaning agent or solution. It also may assist or be primarily responsible for breaking up dirt, coatings or layers of material to be removed from a surface.